<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shield by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024375">Shield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Prisoner Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe’s snark at Kylo Ren’s expense is no more than a shield.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Making Fun of People</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for canonical war crimes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Kylo Ren. </em>Somehow, that name sounded familiar — but Poe Dameron didn’t know if he was jumping at ghosts. An outsider would have suggested that either he didn’t get it, or he didn’t want to get it. Even the idea that Ben could be...that was too horrible to imagine. <br/><br/>This thing must have killed Ben, he thought. This thing, squatting in front of him almost casually, an anticlimax to how Poe had been forced to kneel. (He supposed there was some cliché in there somewhere)<br/><br/>The strange figure hadn’t really roughed him up, at least. None of the face-slapping or hair-pulling that you’d see in movies. Poe’s hair had gone un-yanked, for lack of a better word. Not that it made it better, though. He was still being taken prisoner. Maybe Kylo was the sort who could turn on a credit with prisoners, swinging between merciful and ruthless. <br/><br/>Poe wouldn’t deny he was nervous. He was just good at burying it, shielding that part of him where Kylo couldn’t reach. Poe Dameron, Resistance hero, good at cracking wise even when things got really, really bad. <br/><br/>“So, who talks first?" Poe said. “You talk first? I talk first?”<br/><br/>It was something. Anything to break the silence stretching between them that seemed too intense. It wasn’t right, looking at where eyes were supposed to be and finding nothing staring back. <br/><br/>“The old man gave it to you."<br/><br/>No hissing. No spitting hatred. It sounded too intimate, too tender. Poe hoped he was hallucinating. Hoped. That or Kylo was kriffing with him. <br/><br/>“It’s just very hard to understand you with the — ”<br/><br/>“Search him.”<br/><br/>“ — apparatus.”<br/><br/>Poe was pulled to his feet. Patted down. Poe winced; he guessed the mercy was over, for the moment. Which was worse, feeling hands patting you down while Kylo just stared at you (there was something just not right about that mask), or having someone shove their way into your mind?<br/><br/>Incidentally, why hadn’t Kylo just done that and gotten it over with?<br/><br/>“Nothing, sir,” said one of the stormtroopers. <br/><br/>“Put him on board,” Kylo said. <br/><br/>Maybe Kylo wanted to interrogate him <em>properly. </em>A chair and all. Poe knew that he hadn’t been forced to watch the villagers being murdered either, but that didn’t make it better. <br/><br/>Because underneath all that wise-cracking Han Solo imitation, there was a fear of Poe’s, that fear that he couldn’t save everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>